parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Norrie the Mouse
A female parody of Who Framed Roger Rabbit by Jacob Hanson Cast *Roger Rabbit - Norrie (Hey Duggee) *Eddie Valiant - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Baby Herman - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Judge Doom - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Jessica Rabbit - Tag (Hey Duggee) *Dolores - Manny (Ice Age) *R.K. Maroon - Giselle (Open Season) *Marvin Acme - Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) *Mickey Mouse - Scratte (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Bugs Bunny - Beans (Rango) *Donald Duck - Tatiana (Timon and Pumbaa) *Daffy Duck - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *Smart Weasel - Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Greasy Weasel - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Stupid Weasel - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Wheezy Weasel - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Psycho Weasel - Maelstrom (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Dumbo - Jewel (Rio) *Bongo the Gorilla - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Yosemite Sam - Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge) *Tweety - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Goofy - Daisy (Barnyard) *Benny the Cab - RC (Toy Story) *Droopy - Angel (Lilo & Stitch) *Betty Boop - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Toon Judge Doom - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) *Teddy Valiant - Ali (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) *Lt. Santino - Rosita (Sing) *Shoes as Themselves *Mrs. Herman - Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *Minnie Mouse - Scrat (Ice Age) *Pinocchio - Joy (Inside Out) *Big Bad Wolf - Big Bad Wolf (The Three Little Pigs (1933)) *Sylvester - Gisela and Giselita (Open Season 3) *Porky Pig - Pig (Barnyard) *Woody Woodpecker - Peck (Barnyard) *Lena Hyena - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Tinker Bell - Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Director - General W.R. Monger (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Kids on Trolley - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Angelo - Sherlock Gnomes *Octopus - Squiddly Diddly *Bullets - Smurfs (The Smurfs) *Other Toons - Various Characters *Policemen on Motorcycles - Royal Guards (Tangled) *Singing Sword - Mike (Sing) Scenes Index *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin" *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 2 - Hollywood 1947 *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 3 - Public Transportation System *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 4 - Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 5 - Patty Cake *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 6 - Scene of the Crime *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 7 - Ellie Finds Norrie *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 8 - Toon Patrol *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 10 - Tag's Plea *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 12 - Shave And A Haircut *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 13 - "Drink The Drink!" *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 14 - RC *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 15 - The Connection *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 16 - Giselle Gets Shooted *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 18 - Ellie Finds Gidget *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 19 - Aunt Figg Makes RC Crash *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 20 - Aunt Figg's Plan *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 21 - Ellie Sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 22 - Ellie and Aunt Figg Fight *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 23 - Ellie's Toon Enemy *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 24 - Ellie's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)" *Who Framed Norrie the Mouse (1988) Part 25 - End Credits Movie Used *Who Framed Roger Rabbit Clips of TV Shows/Movies Used *Monsters, Inc. *Hey Duggee *Monsters vs. Aliens *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Open Season *Open Season 3 *Rio *Rio 2 *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *Sherlock Gnomes *Rango *Timon and Pumbaa *The Squiddly Diddly Show *The Lego Movie *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Hotel Transylvania *Horton Hears a Who! *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists *Sing *Inside Out *The Three Little Pigs (1933) *A Bug's Life *Barnyard *The Secret Life of Pets *Toy Story *The Smurfs *Tangled *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *The Good Dinosaur *Over the Hedge *Finding Dory *FernGully: The Last Rainforest Gallery Norrie.png|Norrie as Roger Rabbit Ellie.png|Ellie as Eddie Valiant Boo.png|Boo as Baby Herman Aunt-pristine-figg-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-0.34.jpg|Aunt Figg as Judge Doom Tag.png|Tag as Jessica Rabbit Manny.png|Manny as Dolores Giselle.jpg|Giselle as R.K. Maroon The Lego Movie Wyldstyle.jpg|Wyldstyle as Marvin Acme Scratte ice age.jpg|Scratte as Mickey Mouse Beans.jpg|Beans as Bugs Bunny Princess-tatiana-timon-and-pumbaa-9.16.jpg|Tatiana as Donald Duck Celia mae monsters inc.png|Celia Mae as Daffy Duck Grounder-adventures-of-sonic-the-hedgehog-8.83.jpg|Grounder as Smart Weasel Randall Boggs.png|Randall Boggs as Greasy Weasel Vincent.png|Vincent as Stupid Weasel Thunderclap good dinosaur.png|Thunderclap as Wheezy Weasel Maelstrom.png|Maelstrom as Psycho Weasel Jewel rio.png|Jewel as Dumbo Destiny render.png|Destiny as Bongo the Gorilla Gladys.gif|Gladys Sharp as Yosemite Sam Dot.png|Dot as Tweety Daisy (Barnyard).jpg|Daisy as Goofy RC.jpg|RC as Benny the Cab 624-Angel.jpg|Angel as Droopy Mavisht2.png|Mavis as Betty Boop Sour Kangaroo.PNG|Sour Kangaroo as Toon Judge Doom Ali.PNG|Ali as Teddy Valiant Rosita sing movie.png|Rosita as Lt. Santino Scrat.png|Scrat as Minnie Mouse JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy as Pinocchio Big-Bad-Wolf-2.jpg|Big Bad Wolf as Big Bad Wolf Gisela (10).jpg|Gisela Gesalita.png|and Giselita as Sylvester Barnyard Movie Pig.jpg|Pig as Porky Pig Back at the Barnyard Peck.png|Peck as Woody Woodpecker Gidget the secret life of pets.png|Gidget as Lena Hyena Crysta watches me through the camera.png|Crysta as Tinker Bell General Monger.png|General W.R. Monger as Director VideoCapture 20190123-190352.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as Kids on Trolley Sherlock gnomes.png|Sherlock Gnomes as Angelo Squiddly Diddly.jpg|Squiddly Diddly as Octopus Schleich-Smurfs-Game-Characters-Figure-Mega-Selection.jpg|Smurfs as Bullets Disney-characters-header-image.jpg Ducktalescast.jpg Mario characters 3 by daisyxluigilove-d325qjh.jpg Dreamworks Animation Franchise Characters.png|Various Characters as Other Toons Tangled guards.jpeg|Royal Guards as Policemen on Motorcycles Mike Sing (2016).jpg|Mike as Singing Sword Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Jacob Hanson